Creation Story
The Time of Void In the Beginning their was void that ruled in darkness over Martial Plane. To bring an end to his boredom he created the first two races the Demons and the Devils. The Demons were beings of chaos who sought nothing but destruction. Their enemy's were the Devils who unlike the Demons lived as a society built on law and order. They built great city's surrounded by mighty walls to repel the Demon hordes. For an eternity the two races were locked in never ending war but the Devils sought a way to end the Demon onslaught but soon came to realize their true enemy Void. It was the greatest of all of the Devils Asmodeus who found a way to drive out Void but it was dangerous and would untimely lead to the demise of both races. So in a desperate attempt to drive Void away he created Light. Upon her creation Light erupted from nothingness a blinding and burning Asmodeus etching his body with scars that will never truly heal. After her creation Light rose high above the Martial Plane basking it in light. Void erupted from the darkness enraged by this new being that would challenges his rule but when he approached Light he was powerless as his form would wither in her brilliance. Light was kind and unchanged by Voids attacks and sought to bring peace to the Material Plane but he voice and body could do nothing but destroy these beings of darkness. To free these poor things Light created The Aybss and The Nine Hells and banished the Devils to the Hells and the Demons to the Abyss. The Creations of Light After Light freed the Demons and the Devils from he blinding light she and Void were alone and Martial Plane was barren with nothing but the abandon city's of the Devils remaining. Void could do nothing but hide in the shadows from Lights unending power. This brought Light immense sadness but she knew their was nothing to be done. So to protect Void Light created the Ethereal and the Shadow Fell so she could protect the Martial Plane from him as well as her. This created night and day on the Martial Plane but it still remained barren. Light wanted to create a new world one built for the things that lived their not for her own entertainment. So she created the Primordials one for the four elements Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. These immense beings carved the Earth and Water made the land and the oceans. While Air ruled the sky's and Fire hid in the earth. But Still Light was sad that even with the materiel plane brought to a state of balance by the Primordials their were no living things to populate the world they forged so Light created two more Primordials Life and Death. Life began by rising massive forests and bringing great planes of soft grass while death waited. Then Life created the animals who would roam these lands while death would take them when he saw fit but still Death waited. Finally Life created humans who could think for themselves and act beyond their instincts. It was then when the Primordials acted they had grow tired of watching Life create and so they went to Death and asked "Why does Light favor Life so? While we must sit ideal with nothing to accomplish Life frolics about creating all the living things." So Death replied "How do you think I feel all I do is wait for Life's creatures deaths why can't I create anything." and so in secrete they decided that the Primordials of Earth, Water, Fire, and Air would make their own creations while death would rise all that fall in the great war to serve him. The Primordial War So on the first recorded day the Primordials created the Elementals in their own image. The Elementals were enraged by all living things and so they burned, blew, flooded, and crushed any living thing they could find while Life could only watch as his creations were destroyed and raised against him by Death. But soon Deaths undead army turned on their Elemental allies and Death began his conquest of the living world. The Elementals were powerless against the undead legion and soon Primordials were captured along side their old enemy Life. The war was over and the lands were blighted by undeath and Death sat upon his Throne of Bones triumphant and after 100 years of war their was peace. But Light wept for all the living things that had died knowing they had died for nothing but the egos of her own creations. Light knew her first creation were a disaster but she couldn't bring herself to destroy them so she created the Inner Planes where the Primordials would be separated each reviving their own domain where they could live how they want and create what they want. The God's After the Primordials Light was hesitant to create more independent beings but the Martial Plane was nothing but a barren waste land and Light was determined to create a balanced world. So to keep great powers such as the Primordials from waging wars on the Martial Plane Light decided that the Gods she would create could not set foot on the Martial Plane but could only influence it from afar. So Light Created Io, Baccob, Corellon Larethian, Garl Glittergold, Gruumsh, Moradin, Nerull, Pelor, and Yondalla who were all granted a domain of their own where they could live and create. Some of the Gods sent their creations down the the Martial Plane where they could live by their own accord. While Baccob created a new power in the world by creating the weave a way for mortal beings to harness magic that had been reserved for the Gods. This angered many seeing it as an attempts to usurp all other Gods power over their respective creations. Meanwhile Nerull took over the throne of the God of death filling the shoes of Death but to prove his resolve to Light he Sacrificed much of his power to create Vecna who would rule over undeath. Many Gods would come to exist through many avenues but these were 10 major Gods created by life and the first minor God created by Nerull.